The Rising Stars
by Starstrike1
Summary: Nicholas is a normal person, but when he falls into a lake he will never be the same. My first story do please R&R. Also I suck at summaries.
1. The Beginning

**Hi I am Starstrike. This is my first chapter ever so I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I wish I did though. :P**

* * *

The full moon was shining in the black night on a lake by a town in England, where many cats have been seen during a full moon. Some people call this their Gathering, where they meet and talk. One person went down to see what goes on during the Gathering. When he peered through the bushes surrounding the island, he saw all the cats gathered around a tree in the middle, and almost gave himself away. Then at that moment, one cat with black paws and white fur, who was in the tree with three other cats, raised his tail and every cat became silent. The Gathering was starting.

When all the cats were leaving, the boy was going to run back to the town, but he fell in the lake. He thought he saw many cats swimming around him, but then he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was in a sheltered area that smelled very bitter,

"_Wait, since when have I had such a good sense of smell?_" he thought. Then he noticed that he had a tail.

"_OK now things are just plain weird!_" he then thought. Then a dark gray cat came into where he was and she said,

"You're finally awake you have been asleep for a few days now. My name is Willowshine, what your name?" Just then the boy heard something in his head saying

"You are Star"

so he replied, "My name is Star."

* * *

**First chapter is very short, but the later chapters will be longer!**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	2. Part of the Clan

**I do not own Warriors :(**

* * *

A few days later Star was able to walk around the RiverClan camp. It was in between two streams and had dens made out of reeds. In the past days he had learned everything about the clans and that the cat he saw when he looked through the bushes at the island was Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan. He also found out what happened on that night when he fell into the lake. Willowshine had told him that the RiverClan leader, Mistystar, a gray she cat with blue eyes, had saved him. At that moment Mistystar called a clan meeting. Once every cat was there she said,

"A quarter moon (one week) ago a lone cat fell into the lake and is now much better, today I wish to accept that cat into the clan." she then beckoned Star to come forward.

"Star, in the few days you have been here you've learned about the Warrior Code and it is time for you to officially join the clan." Star was very excited to become part of the clan so he could help the clan.

Then Mistystar said, "Star, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code with your life?"

Star replied, "Yes".

Mistystar said, "Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you the name Starpaw your mentor will be Robinwing."

Robinwing, a tortoiseshell and white tom came to meet him and said, "You will be my first apprentice, but I hope I can teach you well."

* * *

**Second chapter! Yay!**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	3. First Gathering

In the passing moons Starpaw got to know all the other apprentices and learned how to hunt, fight, and swim. One day Mistystar said that he was going to the Gathering that night, he had heard about them, but this would be his first one. When the chosen cats were ready, they left for the Gathering. To get to the island where the Gathering was they had to cross a tree bridge and Starpaw almost fell off the bride, but Robinwing helped him.

"Be careful of where you step, many apprentices have fallen in on their first Gathering." Robinwing said. Starpaw nodded, but he thought to himself,

"_That was close, even though I know how to swim_." Once they got on the island, many of the cats went to talk with other cats he didn't know.

Hollowpaw, who was a dark brown tom, came up to him and said, "Starpaw come with me, I want you to meet some cats."

Starpaw then followed him and almost bumped into a pale, smoky gray she-cat, but surprisingly, she stepped out of the way,

saying "It's okay, I know this is you first Gathering. My name is Dovewing, nice to meet you Starpaw."

Starpaw said, "How do you know me?" Dovewing looked a bit surprised when he said that.

"Oh, so you don't know about it? Well I'll tell you, so back when Firestar was leader of ThunderClan we got a prophecy that three cats of his kin will have the power of the stars in their paws. I one of them, we each have our own power. Mine is very good scenes. Thats all I'm going to go over, you're going to have to go to Lionblaze and Jayfeather for the rest. Bye." Starpaw then went to see what Hollowpaw wanted him to see.

(Skipping the Gathering)

The Gathering went well for Starpaw, He met Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw from ThunderClan. Two of the leaders, Bramblestar and Onestar, were arguing because there were reports of a cat stealing prey. When he got to his den, he just laid down a went to sleep.


	4. Warriors and a Dream

I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does :(

* * *

That night when he was going to sleep he dreamed about a strange place which had a glowing pool in the center. He was about to explore, but then, Hollowpaw woke him up.

"Why did you wake me up Hollowpaw?" Starpaw asked.

Hollowpaw said, "Don't you remember? Today is our warrior assessment!"

Starpaw Instantly shot up and got ready for the assessment. The assessment went well for him. He caught three large fish and two squirrels, which was much more than Hollowpaw and Rushpaw. The fighting part was the easiest part. He easily beat Rushpaw and Hollowpaw. That night, Mistystar gave Rushpaw, Hollowpaw, and Starpaw their warrior names. Rushpaw became Rushfire, Hollowpaw became Hollowspots, and Starpaw became Starstrike. Two nights later Starstrike was in the same place as his last dream, but this time a silver-gray tom with rippling stripes was there.

The cat said, "My name is Riverstar, the first leader of RiverClan. I have to tell you something, you are the most powerful cat at the lake, that is why we turned you into a cat."

Starstrike interrupted, "So you turned me into a cat or did someone else?"

Riverstar sighed, "No I did not Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart did. And don't interrupt me! Anyway back to what I was saying, your power is greater than Lionblaze's, he was part of a prophecy and he cannot be defeated in battle. You are part of a prophecy that Thunderstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar don't want me to know."

Starstrike then asked, "So what do I have to do to find out about it?" Riverstar then said, "That will be hard Star but, for now just rest."

* * *

Yay! Riverstar is in the story!

Star going down! Bye!


	5. Searching and New Faces

**I this chapter my friends characters come in **

**I do not own Warriors :(**

* * *

Moons after Riverstar told him about the prophecy, Starstrike became the deputy of RiverClan when Reedwhisker died. One night Riverstar came to Starstrike in a dream and told him that there is one more cat who is part of the prophecy. Thunderstar taking the most interest in him. RIverstar told Starstrike to be on a look out for that cat. When they were about to leave

Starstrike thought to himself,_"Finally I can look for this cat."_ Then they left.

When they got to the Gathering Starstrike saw two cats that he had never seen before looking at him. Then one of them came up to him and said,

"I've never seen you here, what's your name?"

Starstrike then looked at the cat in shock, _"How can he have not heard about me? I just became deputy!__"_

Starstrike replied, "My name is Starstrike. What's yours?"

The cat replied, "My name is Starpelt. It's weird we have similar names! Anyway my friend wants to talk to you. StarClan knows why though."

Starpelt then led Starstrike to the other cat that was looking at him. When they got to the other cat he said,

"Hi I'm Max. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Starstrike then thought, "_What kind of name is Max? And how does he know me?_"

Max then said, "I used to be a loner and I then got accepted into ThunderClan, but I wanted to keep my name. Also, I don't know how you seem familiar, you just do."

Starstrike and Starpelt were both shocked.

Max then said, "I know you're shocked but let me ask you this, were you a twoleg that got turned into a cat? If so, then tell me what was your name?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, Max and Starpelt are both Tailtail45's characters.**

**Updates will not be that often now because before I was simply copying of of a prewritten document I wrote for a school ****assignment :P**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	6. A Battle?

**I don't own Warriors :( But, I do have this! :)**

* * *

When he heard this Starstrike immediately stiffened.

"How do you know about that?"

Max replied, "Because I'm one as well."

"Lets not discuss this here. We will talk about this later," Starstrike said to Max.

"Got it" he said, walking away with Starpelt back to Thunderclan part.

"The gathering is starting." yowled Bramblestar.

Mistystar nodded at Bramblestar.

"There has been good hunting so far this season," he meowed, "Starclan has blessed us. And we would like to report two new apprentices, Redpaw and Swiftpaw!"

"Redpaw"

"Swiftpaw"

"Redpaw"  
"Swiftpaw" the cats yowled into the night sky.

Bramblestar nodded to Onestar.

"Also, Onestar your warriors are still hunting on our territory!" Bramblestar said to Onestar.

"No they are not! My warriors respect the Warrior Code!" Onestar said.

"Well, I have personally gone to the borders to check, I have scented Windclan cats, and I have seen blood of prey." Bramblestar said, "And if you don't stop hunting on our territory by half moon, then we will have no choice but to battle."

* * *

**Yay next chapter! But it is ****short :(**

**Anyway this chapter Talltail45 helped a lot on**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	7. Yes a battle

**I don't own Warriors**

* * *

(Max's POV)

Max woke up in his nest in the warriors den remembering the events at the Gathering.

"_I really hope that there is no battle" _Max thought

At that moment Starpelt lt woke up.

"Why are you up Max?" Starpelt asked

"I have dawn patrol" Max said sadly

"Oh" Starpelt said

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a meeting."

At once, the cats of Thunderclan strode toward the clearing, and sat down beneath the highledge.

"I will lead a patrol to check the Windclan border for any scents of WIndclan and if there is, then there will be a battle." Bramblestar said.

"_I hope there's no scents of Windclan today" _

Later, when Bramblestar's patrol came back, he reported blood and the scents of Windclan.

"Yes, there will be a battle soon."

* * *

**Yea****! cliffhanger!**

**next chapter is a battle!**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	8. Attacking Windclan Part 1

**Tallstar:YAY next chapter**

**Me: I thought I told you to do the ****disclaimer!**

**Tallstar: Oh yea! Starstrike**** doesn't own Warriors D:**

* * *

When Max heard this he groaned

"Why does there have to be a battle now!" he said, "All this is going to do is be a loss for Windclan!"

"And how do you know we will win?" Starpelt said

"Sometimes you don't know a thing Starpelt," Max sighed "We may win, we may not win. Starclan knows. And, it is not our decision, it is Bramblestar decision."

"I will have a battle patrol go to Windclan next sunrise at dawn." Bramblestar yowled.

The next morning, Bramblestar called a meeting.

"I will lead a battle patrol to Windclan along with Sorreltail, Dustpelt, Foxleap, and Lionblaze. Come with me. Squirrelflight will guard the camp along with the elders, Daisy, and Rosepetal, Brackenfur, Graystripe and Leafpool."

As Bramblestar patrol thundered out of the camp, the rest of the cats started fortifying the nursery walls as soon as possible.

Epic Line Break

(Lionblaze's POV)

Lionblaze raced alongside of Bramblestar, heading for the moor, where Windclan lived.

"We're almost there!" Shouted Bramblestar into Lionblaze's ear.

As the moor came into sight, Bramblestar order for the cats to slow down to a stop. The cats looked down into the Windclan camp.

"Soon Windclan will start stirring from their nests," Bramblestar whispered int Lionblaze's ear.

"ATTACK!" yowled Bramblestar as loud as he could as he charged straight into Windclan camp. Onestar scrambled out of his nest, yowling, "Windclan, get up, Thunderclan is attacking!"

At once warriors streamed out of their nests, meeting Thunderclan warriors head on.

* * *

**Tallstar:YAY! Super long battle chapter part 1!**

**Me: Yea this chapter was mostly written by Tallstar**

**Star going down! Bye! **


	9. Breezepelt vs Lionblaze

**Me: Sorry for the wait! Fanfiction ****was having problems :( **

**Goldengaze: But at lest its up!**

**Me: Yea just do the ****disclaimer**

**Goldengaze: OK Starstrike does not own Warriors, if he did he would be rich.**

* * *

Lionblaze searched for a certain cat. When he scented him he turned around

"Breezepelt" Lionblaze spat harshly as he spun around

"Lionblaze" Breezepelt screeched, his eyes brimmed with hatred

Lionblaze yanked Breezepelt`s tail, tripping him. Then Breezepelt lashed out and scratched him in the face. Blood trickled down his head, blinding his vision.

"You can't beat me Lionblaze!" Breezepelt yowled

"Sorry to say this, but I can" Lionblaze snorted, lashing his claws across his flank.

Blood splashed on to the grass all around him, as Breezepelt hissed, dragging his claws along his shoulder. Lionblaze screeched as he launched himself at the slender black cat, jumped onto him and dug his claws under Breezepelt's eyes. He screeched in agonizing pain.

"I...will...kill...you." Breezepelt muttered weakly, as his legs shook.

Battle cries rang across the whole clan, as blood dripped down the stained soil.

"Believe me….when….I say this…" Breezepelt mustered,"You will…" Light faded from his eyes as a small sigh puffed in the still air…Black.

* * *

**YAY!**

**I have to thank Goldengaze for this chapter she did most of the fight**

**also I learned I can't spell Breezepelt :(**

**Star going down! Bye! **


	10. Back from the battle

**Me:Sorry this chapter took so long. I hate school.**

**Jayfeather: I know what yoyo mean.**

**Me: Of corse you do! You go to mah school! Tallstar!**

**Jayfeather: I'm Jayfeather not Tallstar!**

**Me: You've changed your name five times now. You need to stick with one.**

**I don't own Warriors D:**

* * *

(Max POV)

The battle patrol returned shortly after they left.

"Bramblestar! you've returned!, said Squirrelflight, "Were there any casualties?"

"No not that I know of" he replied

"I just got a scratch on my leg." mewed Berrynose, "I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!" he wailed.

"Youre not going to die Berrynose", said Jayfeather, "Its barely bleeding"

"Can't you take a joke? Geez" replied Berrynose.

"Jayfeather I have to tell you something" Lionblaze said to him while following him into the medicine den.

"I wish I was in the battle, don't you too?" Starpelt said to Max

"No, I don't like hurting other cats, not even if it is necessary." Max replied.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Starplet said.

"Hey! I am as loyal to this clan as you are!" he retorted.

"Ok, fine fine, whatever. Hey, want to go hunting together?"

"Maybe later, if thats ok with you."

"Ok, see you later then!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Thanks to Huntergirl2000 who was the first to favorite this story other then Jayfeather!**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	11. News and Thunderstar

**Me: Sorry for the wait! Stuff ****happened **

**Jayfeather: AKA Tanki Online.**

**Me: Shut up Jayfeather.**

**I don't own Warriors D:**

* * *

(Jayfeather POV)

"I have something to tell you, Jayfeather." LIonblaze purred into Jayfeather's ear.

"What is it?" his brother asked him.

"It's about the battle, let's go talk in your den."

"Ok, but what happened that is so important?" Jayfeather asked when they reached the medicine cat den.

"I...I killed Breezepelt." He stammered.

"What!?" Jayfeather asked in disbelief. "Warriors don't kill! They fight to protect their clan, not kill!"

"I know, I know, but I'm so powerful, it was an accident, belive me!" he said.

"Ok, I believe you, and I will always believe you. It probably was an accident."

"Yes, it was, I will never do it again. At least I will try…." Lionblaze said.

"I do want you to be careful, Just be a bit more careful."

"Thank you, Jayfeather, and will you please keep it a secret?"

"Of course Lionblaze."

"Thank you again!" he called as he bounded out of the medicine cat den.

"Of course!" Jayfeather called out.

(Max POV)

After a long day of hunting and patrolling, Max headed into his den to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Bramblestar!" he called to Bramblestar den.

"Goodnight!" he called back to him.

Max curled up into the soft moss of his nest, and let sleep come over him.

He opened his eyes to find himself at the top of a sandy ravine.

"Where am I?" he called out into the wind. he saw a broad shouldered cat coming towards him, the cat had a bright orange pelt and big white paws.

"Who are you?" Max called out to the cat.

"I am Thunderstar. the founder of ThunderClan, I am here to give you the prophecy."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the first ThunderClan camp, before the cats traveled to the lake."

"Ok, but what is the prophecy?"

"The prophecy has to do with both you and Starstrike being two legs, then being turned into cats.

"But what does it mean?"

"It means…."

Max woke up to find himself curled up in his nest of moss.

"Fox dung. I didn't hear what the prophecy meant."

* * *

**Me: YAY! Longest Chapter yet!**

**Star going down! Bye!**


	12. Authors Note

**Me: I have an announcement to make. Jayfeather and I have not been able to get ideas for The Rising Stars. For that reason this story will be on hiatus for a while. Also we are getting out of school in a few days and we just don't want to worry about uploading chapters. If you don't like this, to bad because were doing it.**

**Jayfeather: ****Really we just need to get ideas and relax. So if you have idea, plz send them in.**

**Me: If you want to give us ideas, please pm us. I also need some ideas for a trollfic I am writing. If your thinking that if I can do a trollfic and not this, well trollfics don't take much time to write.**

**Jayfeather: We will try doing more stories, but it will mostly be Starstrikes trollfic. **


End file.
